Webisodes
The Webisodes were released every other Tuesday, then every other Friday, and finally weekly on a Friday. The Webisodes stopped airing unexpectedly on October 7th 2016. You can watch most of the webisodes on the video page, but some Specials have not been released for public online viewing, just click . The Beginning Ep1 - The World of Ever After High Ep2 - Apple's Tale: The Story of a Royal Ep3 - Raven's Tale: The Story of a Rebel Ep4 - The Tale of Legacy Day Chapter 1 Ep1 - Stark Raven Mad Ep2 - True Reflections Ep3 - Maddie-in-Chief Ep4 - Briar's Study Party Ep5 - Here Comes Cupid Ep6 - The Shoe Must Go On Ep7 - The Cat Who Cried Wolf Ep8 - Cedar Wood Would Love to Lie Ep9 - Catching Raven Ep10 - The Day Ever After Ep11 - Replacing Raven Chapter 2 Ep1 - Blondie's Just Right Ep2 - True Hearts Day Part 1 Ep3 - True Hearts Day Part 2 Ep4 - True Hearts Day Part 3 Ep5 - Class Confusion Ep6 - Apple's Birthday Bake-Off Ep7 - The Beautiful Truth Ep8 - MirrorNet Down Ep9 - Rebel's Got Talent Ep10 - Once Upon A Table Ep11 - Blondie Branches Out Ep12 - Poppy The Roybel Ep13 - O'Hair's Split Ends Ep14 - Maddie's Hat-Tastic Party Ep15 - Lizzie Hearts Fairytale First Date Ep16 - Apple's Princess Practice Ep17 - Lizzie Shuffles the Deck Ep18 - Duchess Swan's Lake Ep19 - Cerise's Picnic Panic Ep20 - Kitty's Curious Tale Ep21 - Thronecoming Trailer Ep22 - Previously On Ever After High... Thronecoming Ep23 - Thronecoming Ep24 - And The Thronecoming Queen is... Ep25 - Cupid Comes Clean… Kinda Ep26 - Best Feather Forward Spring Unsprung Ep1 - Previously On Ever After High...Spring Unprung Ep2 - Spring Unsprung Trailer Ep3 - Spring Unsprung Ep4 - Spring Unsprung:The Purrrfect Prank Ep5 - Spring Unsprung:Spellbinding Spring Fashions Ep6 - Spring Unsprung:Where’s the Well of Wonder? Ep7 - Spring Unsprung:Trading Places Ep8 - Spring Unsprung:Going Topsy Turvy Ep9 - Spring Unsprung:Something’s Wicked at Ever After High Ep10 - Spring Unsprung:Save The Wonder Way Too Wonderland Ep1 - Previously On Ever After High... Way Too Wonderland Ep2 - Way Too Wonderland Trailer Ep3 - Way Too Wonderland ''-Part 1 - Card Tricks'' ''-Part 2 - Jester's Wild'' ''-Part 3 - Shuffle The Deck'' ''-Part 4 - A Royal Flush'' Ep4 - Way Too Wonderland:A Time Of Wonder Ep5 - Way Too Wonderland:Raven's Magic Ep6 - Way Too Wonderland:Down The Rabbit Hole Ep7 - Way Too Wonderland:The Wonderlicous Dance Off Ep8 - Way Too Wonderland:Fishlosophy 101 Ep9 - Way Too Wonderland:Spellbinding Maddie Ep10 - Way Too Wonderland:Meet Courtly Jester Ep11 - Courtly Pleads Her Case Ep12 - What's In The Cards For Courtly Jester? Chapter 3 Ep1 - Ginger In The BreadHOUSE Ep2 - Ashlynn's Fashion Frolic Ep3 - An Hexclusive Invitation Ep4 - Chosen With Care Ep5 - Just Sweet Ep6 - Through The Woods Ep7 - Baking and Entering Ep8 - Date Night Ep9 - Driving Me Cuckoo Ep10 - Bog Bash Ep11- Faybelle's Choice Ep12- The Legacy Orchard Ep13 - Sugar Coated Ep14 - Fairest On Ice Ep15 - Heart Struck Ep16 - Bunny + Alistair 4 Ever After Ep17 - Croquet-Tastrophe Ep18 - Save Me, Darling! Ep19 - Rosabella and The Beasts Ep20 - Tri-Castle-On Dragon Games Ep1 - Dragon Games Trailer Ep2 - Dragon Games ''-Part 1 - Shatter The Mirror'' ''-Part 2 - Hatch The Dragons'' ''-Part 3 - Escape The Forest'' ''-Part 4 - Battle The Queen'' Ep3 - Dragon Games:The Evil Queen Escapes! Ep4 - Dragon Games:Baby Dragons Ep5 - Dragon Games:Dragon Games Are Back Ep6 - Dragon Games:Team Snow White versus Team Evil Queen Ep7 - Dragon Games:Powerful Princesses And Their Dragons Ep8 - Dragon Games:Let The Games Begin Ep9 - Dragon Games:Meet The Pixies Epic Winter Ep1 - Epic Winter Trailer Ep2 - Epic Winter ''-Part 1 - Snow Day.'' ''-Part 2 - A Wicked Winter'' ''-Part 3 -Ice Castle Quest'' Part 4 - Crystal Rose Ep3 - Epic Winter:Power Couple Power Off Ep4 - Epic Winter:The Prince Of Apple's Destiny Ep5 - Epic Winter:The Snow King Arrives Ep6 - Epic Winter:The Mirror Is Safe Ep7 - Epic Winter:I'm a Snow Worm Ep8 - Epic Winter:Who Am I? Ep9 - Epic Winter:Travel In Style Ep10 - Epic Winter:Change In The Weather Chapter 4 Ep1 - Moonlight Mystery Ep2 - Wish List Ep3 - A Tale Of Two Parties Ep4 - Thumb-Believable! Ep5 - Piping Hot Beats Ep6 - Beanstalk Bravado Ep7 - Meeshell Comes Out Of Her Shell Ep8 - There's No Business Like Snow Business Ep9 - A Big Bad Secret! Coming Soon No Webisode are currently announced. Category:Webisodes Category:Pages of Additional Interest